


Proper

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: They finally have a proper bed.





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Their bed is finally proper. A real mattress over makeshift clothing and armor with their limbs as pillows. Fíli makes a show of removing his beads, unbuckling his boots and shedding his robes. 

Sigrid watches him transform from royalty into a dwarf once smelling of fish as he crept from her toilet. 

Tonight he smells of the forge and dining hall. Tonight he fusses over a tangle in his mustache braid while she flops back into their mountain of pillows; her only request of their bed. 

"Has my wife disappeared?" Fíli grabs her ankles, squeezing gently. "I lost her in our bed." 

"I keep trying to burrow under our pillows, but you always manage to find me. Are you going to join me or not?"


End file.
